The Revenge
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Shreeka and Lord Dregg are teaming up to finally getting their revenge against Krang and Shredder. There is something more however that is developing between these two. (Pairings: Shreeka/Lord Dregg) Contains OC and strong language.
1. Bittersweet Things

**I have many stories surrounding my TMNT AU of Shredder and Krangs mutant family, this here is another one which plays shortly after the end of Season 10 of the old cartoon, shortly after the creation of Karaii and co.**

 **Lord Dregg, the ever spiteful, hate filled madman was not happy about his defeat at all and decided to come back even worse as before. Unfortunately for Shredder and Krang, Dregg planned to take revenge on them first before going after these misfits of Turtles.**

 **Alone and without any help this time Dregg works on a plan to once and for all show everyone and really everyone in the known universe and galaxies that he is the most evil and dangerous being ever! And all the other junk he was blabbering about.**

 **Just like Krang and Family he is still trapped in Dimension X, on a far away planet covered up in ice all over. One day however there was word coming up to him about the whearabouts of his self-proclaimed enemies, Shredder and Krang. His fire of revenge flared up again and he began to contact some of his old friends who are known as being A+ spies in all of Dimension X.**

 **They also found out about the newly added support in form of Karaii and the others. And one of them seemed to be predestined for playing out to Dreggs plan of revenge. A mental very labile being with tendencies of self-harm and loner mentality. The perfect vessel for every manipulative asshole around the world to play out their schemes...**

 **This story will contain 3 Chapters and will end with an open end and will also influence all characters in the following stories.**

 **Anm: Zheta and Zak are not in a relationship yet, they just came to be friends recently.**

 **The ages of the children:**

 **Karaii: 17**

 **Napoleon: 16**

 **Zheta: 15**

 **Ukuro: 15**

 **Cheriin: 5**

...

Chapter 1:

"Bittersweet Things"

Dimension X, somewhere on a really fucked up planet covered in ice...:

Lord Dregg was sitting on a huge ice-covered rock, brooding over his recent loss against these blasted Turtles and the betrayal of the stupidly megalomanical brain Krang and his wanton boyfriend/alliance partner/whatever you want to name them Shredder. His thoughts were filled with such hate that he not even recognized as his nose began to run for its dear life. Sniffing up the unwelcomed output, Dregg threw his arms in the air cursing loudly.

"They will pay, they all will pay and grovel at the feet of Lord Dregg!" a coughing fit disturbed his perfectly well balanced monologue unfortunately.

"Oh if i just could escape this damned place somehow...only if...oh only i had my beloved ship, heck, even this slime-bucket Mung would be alright to dwell with."

Just as he started another loud rant of cursings he remembered a few friends he could contact. They were also here in Dimension X. He mentally slapped his face.

He had to do a few calls, and that very quickly. Dregg pulled out a strangely looking device and began to bring out an antennae.

...

Meanwhile in another place of Dimension X:

Krang was just finished with their dinner, yes today was kitchen duty for the alien brain which didn't bothered him that much seeing as he could bring in his unbelievable intelligence to yet another aspect of their life in the Technodrome. And for a talking brain his cooking skills were not that bad...  
Shredder was training with Napoleon and Karaii to teach them a few tricks he had not show them yet. Both worked great as Team and brought Shredder not just one time on the edge of loosing. He was proud over his two creations and hoped they would show the same strenght when they battled these blasted Turtles again one day.

A sign of him and both children stopped their attack. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"I am proud of you two. You truly developed your skills beyond my wildest imaginations!" Shredder said, patting both Napoleons as well Karaiis shoulders.

"Heck yeah, you can be proud of us dad, seeing as we are nearly better as you!" Napoleon added, smirking his trademark "winner-face", high fiving Karaii.

"Now now, don't get cocky just because you got slightly better as last time. I am still superior to the two of you!"

Napoleon nodded towards Karaii who silently agrees to just shut their mouths against their fathers hurted pride.

"Sure thing dad, just as you said..."

"Father is truly superior over us, isn't he brother?" Karaii said, her face showed not a single hint of amusement.

"Of course he is, how could anyone dare to oppose to this?" Napoleon added with a hint of mockery and began to stretch himself.

"I am hungry dad!" Napoleon whined out of sudden. Shredder sighed and nudged his sons neck with his fist.

"For someone as small as you are brother, you sure have a lot of appetite." Karaii said with a smile, patting her brothers shoulder.

She hitted a nerve here ,seeing as Napoleon hated nothing more as to get reduced to his rather small frame.  
Sticking out his tongue to Karaii, the young man huffed annoyed and turned around to dry his sweaty body. He stripped off his shirt and gave a good look on his muscles which made Karaii blush lightly.  
Shredder rolled with his eyes and escaped the training room with a sigh. Ever since Krang and himself decided to create these fellas, life was really funny and interesting in the halls of the Technodrome. He recalled his memories of first seeing them as they came out of their testing tubes, freshly designed yet so powerful already. Shredder was more then proud as he saw their creatures coming to life. They all shared his DNA making them to his children in a way. That Krang also had his ioda of DNA mixed in them was bugging Shredder a little bit but he was slowly accepting this fact.

Just as he was loosing himself in the past, he crushed into another one of his creations, one of the more complicated ones. Zheta threw a short look on him, huffed and walked away to an unknown destination but probably down to her laboratory where she resided most of the time.  
With Zheta they had made a being so intelligent, yet so dangerously emotionally labile that sometimes even Shredder feels uncomfortable around her. Krang was perfectly fine with her, in fact those two often seemed to represent one side of the same medaille. Sometimes however even Krang does not understand her and wonders about her constant brooding.  
They then decided that it probably was just a phase and she would come over it eventually.

The only one who truly was coming through Zheta's thick wall of shielded emotions was Zakary, a young Neutrino who was living on the same asteroid as her family. He was a runaway and decided to life on his own, at the moment in a stuffed out cave near the Technodrome. Zak and Zheta were friends by now, both enjoying the company of each other. He sometimes also sneaked up into her laboratory to spend some time with her. Zak however had to be very careful all the time if he was visiting her. Krang was known for his hate against Neutrinos and Zheta's friend was no expection of this...

Today was another one of these days where the young man visited her. He carefully slipped through the waiting foot soldiers stationed all around the drome, slipping in a corner undetected yet. Zak found a short-cut to Zheta's laboratory and also had the code for these rooms. He quickly dialed in the numbers and sneaked inside her lab.

She was sitting on a table which was covered in various blue-prints of all kinds of things. Zheta not even recognized as Zak tip-toed towards her with a huge grin on his face.  
Another leap and he was standing right behind her, putting his hands over her face. At first she flinched but then knewing who it was began to smile.

"Hello Zak, is it yet time for another visit of yours?" she said with a small croak in her voice, she turned around to face her friend. Zheta slapped his hands away playfully and offered Zak a seat at her side.

"Of course it is, i don't see you that much you know? I missed talking with you!" the Neutrino said and ruffled Zheta's hair which made her slightly irritated.

"Stop that please, you know i hate this kind of behaviour...my hair needs to sit straight or else i can't think right!" Zheta said, putting away Zaks hand with a playfully hurted look.

"What are you working on anyway? This looks rather impressive, just like a giant robo-exo-suit. Is it what i think it is?" Zak asked taking a close look on the blueprints in front of Zheta.

"This is a little present for Ukuro...i want to surprise him with this! It's a special exo-suit fitted for his kind of condition..."

Zak saw Zheta's changed look and nodded in understanding.

"You really do care about him do you?"

"Of course i do, he is my twin-brother after all...we have a very special connection, not only physically...we solemnly communicate via telepathy which makes me able to feel his pain and vice versa. We are one being just seperated with different bodies..."

"Sorry, i didn't wanted to sound mean or something." Zak said with an apologetic expression on his face. Zheta nodded and her smile returned.

"It's alright, i know you don't have ill intentions towards him or myself. You are a friend, my friend which i don't say lightly." she added, taking his hands with her own.

"So...do you want to do something special today? I am nearly finished with my project here so i am free for the rest of the day."

"Ohhh, we are adventurous today huh? No prob, how about we amuse ourself with a little trip ton Neutrino? I got a few friends back there who are always up to some fun. I just need to call them and they would get us from here." Zak said, tightening his grip around Zheta's hands. She blushed but was quick to deny this offer.

"Are you crazy? What if one of my fathers see's us? Or even worse, assuming we share some sort of friendship with each other!" Zheta turned around, breaking up the connection she had with Zakary just seconds ago.

"We can be sneaky, nobody would see us." Zak retorted, trying to convince his friend to join in his idea. Just as he wanted to get closer to Zheta, a knock on the door of the laboratory made Zheta jump a few feet in the air.

"Quickly, cover yourself!" she hissed, pointing towards a huge machine. "Hide behind this gadget here, i will tell you when you can come out."

As fast as he could, Zak hides himself behind the machine waiting for whoever would come in.

"Who is it? Can't you see i am busy right now?" she yelled, walking up to the door opening it with a frowned expression. Krang was standing outside with a rather campy looking apron and a smile on his brainy face.

"Dinner is ready, come up and eat with us!" he said, pointing towards the elevator. Zheta nodded meekly and agreed to follow him.

"Alright, i will come as soon i finished this last drawing. It just will need a few more minutes." she added and turned around to walk back to her table. Krang nodded and closed the door behind him making his way up to the dining room.

"Come again later, after dinner i will try to find a way to spend some time with you." Zheta whispered, lookin in Zaks direction. She had a sad look on her face.

"I am sorry." she added with a husky voice and turned around to walk out of her laboratory.

"*sigh* Great...just great." Zak grumbled and began to sneak out of hiding, taking a seat on Zheta's table taking a closer look to the blueprints.

"One thing i have to say...she truly rocks this drawing things"

...  
to be continued

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Dinner and Evil Team-Ups

**The Revenge**

 **Anm: Hey there fellas, this here is Chapter 2 and will contain full packed action and a truly evil team up which comes in handy later on ~**

 **A little more of the private lifes of Shredder and Co. is described here and also the relationship between Zheta and Ukuro is showing up for the first time.**

 **Read the rest to make a picture for yourself**

Chapter 2:

"Dinner and Evil Team-Ups"

...

Zheta was standing in the elevator looking a little bored. She secretly wished for spending more time with Zak right now but sadly this had to wait until the dreaded ordeal called "dinner" was over. She sighed annoyed and walked out as the elevator stopped at the main deck.

Foot-Soldiers bowed towards her which she pushed off with a grunt. Without saying a word Zheta walked up to her place and sat down, not looking at anyone in particular. She was sitting right besides Krang and opposite to Karaii. Much to her annoyance Napoleon decided to switch places with Cheriin who was used to sitting at Zheta's right side. A thing that totally didn't fit well with her seeing as it destroyed a known structure which made her feeling uneasy.

"Hey sis, mind if i change seats with Cheriin for today?" Napoleon smirked and nudged Zheta. She stiffed at the contact and glared daggers at him.

"Don't dare to touch me in a way like this ever again!" she hissed, her look could have cut through cold iron at this moment. Napoleon sweatdropped and sat down with a gulp. Sometimes his sister could be deadly, in a literally sense.

"Calm down Zheta, he was not meaning any harm towards you." Karaii intervented, a sharp look on her usually laid back looking face.

"Can we get over this ordeal for now and finally start to eat?" Zheta said without any emotions and began to take a little bit of the meatballs that where laying in front of her. Karaii shaked her head and Cheriin was worried about the frightening atmosphere that was around the table at this moment.

God how annoying could a family probably get? Zheta was at the edge of her nerves already and it was not even afternoon...

Shredder was munching on his food trying not to fuel the mood with any words, Krang however was not so alright with this and decided to change the direction of this confrontation.

"So, what are you up to this afternoon?" Krang asked, setting up a fake smile. Shredder raised a brow as he heard Krang's question. Bebop and Rocksteady who just came to the table because they lost themselfes at their games again took the opportunity to chime in.

"We're going to fuck up some gnomes!" Bebop roared, Rocksteady nodded and added:

"And take all the points!"

Krang and Shredder had a deadpan expression on their faces as these two numbskulls caved in with their unwanted input.

Cheriin was clapping with her tiny hands excited and was cheering them on.

"And where you two came from? Dinner is supposed to be 12`o clock sharp, now it is half an hour later!" the ninja leader said with a frown and pointed strictly at their places. The mutants got their bosses thoughts and sat down quickly.

"Sorry boss, the game was so intense we had to finish it!" the warthog said, grabbing some of the food on the table. Rocksteady had a goofy grin on his face and also digged right in.

"Yeah, these games are so real by now, it's awesome!" Rocksteady added and licked his fingers after devouring a whole roasted chicken half in one gulp.

"Can i play with you too Uncle Rocky?" Cheriin asked with her most adorable face on. Krang cringed at the thought of Rocksteady and his precious little diamond together, how bad could he fuck up little suggestible Cheriin with this stupid and totally not educational video games?

"Sure thing, we need a third member in our group anyway!" Bebop said encouraging, the happy look on Cheriins face said it all.

The alien brain slapped his forehead in frustration and threw a bidding look to Shredder who simply shrugged it off.

"You're not that much of a help you know?" Krang said bitterly. Shredder only smirked.

"Just look how happy she is, do you really want to disappoint her that much? Just let her play a few games with them, maybe she can even teach them things!"

...  
Back in Zheta's laboratory:

Zak was bored out of his mind and began to take out his intergalactic cellphone. He opened his profile in Spacebook and began to post random nonsense, soft clicking noises emerged from the laboratory but nobody recognized them.

After that he decided to play a few of his favourite music pieces, carefully of not making too much noise.

"Come on Zheta, eat faster..." he sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying his music. Putting out his earphones Zak began to slip into a light slumber...slowly the door opened and a few random foot-soldiers appeared seeing the Neutrino laying on the ground with his eyes closed.

They looked at each other and nodded. What an interesting discovery indeed...

Meanwhile at Dregg's isolated ice-planet:

The space-lord smashed his phoning device angrily on an ice-covered rock. Yet another virus was pestering him and his systems.  
He had enough of all this shit going on. No microbots, no weaponry, no ship, nothing. And now this stupid and totally not usefull cellphone having yet another trojan horse on its motherboard... Dregg let out another frustrated screaming which by now really looked pitiful.

He sat down on the ground, his knees up to his chest sulking in best manner.

"I hate my life." he muttered, glaring at his no longer usable communication device.

In the distance a spaceship entered the atmosphere of the tiny planet. The captain of said ship was sipping on a glass of expensive wine, a smile was on her face. This woman was no other than Shreeka, a.k.a Krang's ex partner, one of the most ferocious and cruelest warlords in Dimension X. She got a weak signal from here and decided to check it out.

"Somewhere here must the signal coming from..." she muttered, turning on a tracking device. A few minutes later she really found someone and her brow raised in curiosity.

"Just look who we got here...this could get interesting after all." Shreeka let out a high pitched laugh and ordered her ship to land near the spotted signal.

As she walked out a cold wind blew around her nose and she began to shiver.

"Oh dear, what a breeze. I better get on something more comfortable." with these words she snipped with her fingers and a thick coated cloak appeared, surrounding Shreekas delicate form.

"That's way better. Now to our little signal over here..."

Hovering a few meters further she saw Dregg sitting on the ground moping around. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked at him directly. What an ugly creature she thought to herself. But quickly after this, Krang's picture came up her mind and a frown escaped her lips.

"Yeah, i am the one talking about ugly creatures seeing as i once was dating a godforsaken brain and teamed up with him either way..." Shreeka shaked her head and approached Dregg with a smile.

"Hey there, what's the long face about?" she asked, looking down on Dregg.

"Why is this of your concern woman?" he muttered, glancing up at Shreeka. "Can't an intergalactic warlord sulk in peace for once?"

Shreeka was laughing which annoyed Dregg even more.

"Calm down there mopey face, i got your signal coming from here so i decided to check it out! And as i can see this was not the worst decision i made." she bowed down to him winking at him.

"You're a warlord you say? What is your name?"

"I am Lord Dregg, a.k.a the most evil and vilest villain in all of the galaxies and dimensions!"

"Well at the moment you look more like a pouty pre-schooler who got robbed off his lunch money." Shreeka said with a mocking grin on her face. "But don't worry dear, i am not someone who get's off on somebody's pain and sorrow ~. I am a mean bitch and like to mess around with other warlords but i got my borders and i don't walk over them." she offered Dregg a hand and helped him up.

"What's someone like you doing on such a godforsaken planet anyway?" she asked, raising a brow again.

Dregg huffed and began to explain his dire situation seeing as getting off steam from his systems was just the right thing at the time.

As the names of Krang and Shredder fell, Shreeka clenched her fists in anger. Just too well were the memories of her loss against these two bumbling idiots.

"You got some business with Krang too? That's very nice seeing as i am in a similar situation at the moment. This sorry excuse for an alien being used to be my fianceé until he ran off with my power ring and left me back in a far away galaxy...the solemn thought of this makes my blood boil..." she said, her voice was brooding with anger and resentment towards her former lover.

Just as her anger ebbed down a little bit an idea came up her head.

"What do you say about a little team up? I could give you a ride and together we can have our little revenge towards Krang and his new partner in crime. After that we can take out these turtle scumbags too." her attitude changed from distant to alluring in a matter of seconds.

Dregg thought about that idea for a second and nodded in agreement. This woman, as crazy and demented she seems was the perfect being to go through with his evil plans of revenge.

He took her hand and stood up to his old glory. He kissed her hand with a sly smile and agreed to her plan.

"Lady Shreeka, we have an agreement." he announced making Shreeka smiling creepily.

"A truly evil team-up, eh?" she said, glancing at Dregg with amusement. She came nearer and nearer which kind of creeped out Dregg a little bit.

He walked back a few steps and grinned slyly.

"So...you're used to be Krang's fianceé?" he asked dryly making Shreeka huffing in anger.

"The Ship, you and me, right now!" she hissed, taking Dregg's arm and hauling him into her ship closing the lids with a little too much force.

"Gee, such a fierce temperament...i love it!" Dregg mused, rubbing his hands in anticipation. Just as he made himself comfortable, Shreeka entered the room with a slightly different outfit. It was way more revealing as her other one.

The ship was hovering over the ground slowly going up and leaving the planet shortly later.

"Now we can talk business Dregg." Shreeka said in a husky tone, appearing towards Dregg. Said warlord gulped nervously.

"Heh...lucky me i guess..." he muttered, his eyes popping up over the sight in front of him.

...

Back at the Technodrome:

All member of the family were finished with dinner. Napoleon was doomed of washing the dishes as Rocksteady and Bebop quickly vanished together with Cheriin into their room to beat up some gnomes. With a frustrated sigh the boy took the ordeal in his hands and began his dirty work.

Zheta stood up and walked into a different room which was not far away from the dinner room. This was the place where her brother Ukuro was residing. She needed his presence right now, desperately. She approached Ukuro's vessel. He was hovering in mutagen, currently he seemed to be asleep. Zheta closed her eyes and touched the glass wall with her fingers.

"Hey there brother, it's me. I just needed you right now to calm down a little bit." she said via telepathy and Ukuro smiled with his one eye closed.

"Was it that bad again?" he asked, his voice was full of empathy. He knew how much of a struggle his twin sister had with connections between others and herself. Ukuro also knew about her little Neutrino friend.

"You don't even have the slightest clue. Thank god at least i can go back to my laboratory where Zak is waiting for me!"

"Oh your Neutrino friend, am i right? How is he doing?"

"He is fine, just imagine.. he sneaked into the Technodrome again just to see me! Zak seems to really like me...i wonder if it's all honesty or a beautiful lie i want to believe..." Zheta said with a sad vibe in her voice. Ukuro nod's towards Zheta's concerns.

"Don't worry, Zakary seems to be a real good influence for you sister, look how happy you are if you simply think of him! Trust me, not everyone wants to harm you...and even it would be the case that Zak means danger for you...i protect you no matter what."

Both were in an imaginary bubble right now, in front of each other just an arm lenght away from the other one. Zheta reached towards Ukuro and embraced his small frame with her body, a single tear escaped her eye, softly falling down on the ground.

"Thank you brother...thank you so much" she muttered over and over again until she was back in reality, her arms clutched around Ukuro's vessel.

"I see you later, i am working on something very special right now! A little present for you!" Zheta said, whiping away the escaped tears with one hand. One last look and she turned around to face the door, walking out with a small smile on her face.

As Zheta reached the elevator she heard fighting sounds.

"What in blazes?" she muttered, listening closer to the noises coming up, closer and closer. Just as she wanted to shrugg it off as yet another imagination of her mind, the door was bursting open and Zakary was running for his dear life. Zheta's eyes popped out with shock as she saw how a good dozen foot-soldiers were hunting her friend in cold blood!

"Zak? Zak what are you doing? What have you done?!" out of sudden a painful headache emerged from the depts of her brain making her shudder in discomfort.

"I hate my life..." she groaned holding her head in frustration, running after the foot-soldiers in the vain hope that Zakary would be able to escape safely without being discovered by the others. Karaii was just walking out of her chambers as she saw Zakary running bye followed by a horde of foot-soldiers in hot pursuit.

"A Neutrino, here in the Technodrome?" she wondered and as she saw Zheta running up the hallway she knew that it had to do something with her younger sister.

"What the devil is going on here?" Karaii asked curiously but got no answer as Zheta just ignored her statement and followed her only friend in panic of loosing him.

...  
to be continued


	3. Confrontation

**Welcome back with Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this part as much i did in writing it. I put in some sappy romance/cheap plot device too, with some tragedy and comedy.**

 **I think the mixture is okay.**

 **As always i am giddy to get feedback every time so you're free to comment here too**

 **Without any further words, enjoy ~**

 **The Revenge Part 3**

Chapter 3:

"Confrontation"

...  
We are now in Shreekas ship where she and Dregg were sitting on a table with two glasses filled with the previously mentioned expensive wine.  
Last time as we met these two they decided to build an alliance against Shredder and Krang to get their revenge at long last. After Shreeka beamed up Dregg into her ship they made themselfes comfortable and started talking and drinking wine to seal their partnership.

Dregg was good into his permilles already and began to make silly jokes which made Shreeka laugh pretty hard. They messed around for a while and soon were closely sitting together, head against head, sinning over old times and their shared experiences with the utrom alien and Shredder.

"You know, i never ever believed i would meet a guy who would understand me like you do Dregg. It's like we're...meant to team up! Destiny you know?" Shreeka lulled taking another sip of the beverage. Dregg chuckled and agreed nudging his head against her shoulder.

"I agree full-heartedly my dear. And together we will make history once more, setting our place in the annals of the galaxy and all of the dimensions!"

"Ohh i like the sound of that...*giggles*"she took another sip and leaned even more against Dregg as before.

"May i call you Dreggie? It's such a cute name and i really start to like you..." Shreeka whispered huskily making Dregg chuckle in amusement.

"You may. Would you like another glass by the way? I see we still have a little bit left and it would be a shame to throw it away, don't you think?" Dregg offered the last drop of wine which Shreeka took willingly. She took the bottle and let the drop of beverage balance on her finger.

"Look how this tiny little drop is vibrating simply due to our plain voices..." Shreeka looked deep into Dregg's eyes, he reached towards Shreekas finger and touched it gently. Then he lowered his head and sucked the last drop from her waiting finger nibbling a little bit on it in the process. She gasped and a rosy hue appeared on her cheeks.

Dregg turned the tables and laid Shreeka in his lap, the staring contest started again and both slowly came nearer towards each other...

"OHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god..."

And so my dear viewer we leave this scene to go to yet another place of action. Let's have a look what Krang and co. are doing right now...

...

Back in the Technodrome:

Zak was cornered in a dead end surrounded by countless foot-soldiers. He gulped and tried to negotiate himself out of this mess.  
Zheta arrived shortly after and called the soldiers back in an instant. Her face was a strange mix of anger and sadness. This action could have ruined their future meetings for good. She just hoped Krang would stay away for now so that she could bring Zak to safety just in time. Sadly this was not the case as promptly after the soldiers retreated Krang appeared in tow with Shredder and Karaii who informed their fathers of this commotion.

Krang was angrily glaring at Zak who now really looked like a heap of pity. He looked into Krangs eyes and bowed his head in defeat. His hands trembled in fear.

The android body of Krang began to change as it's arm changed into a laser gun which was pointing at Zak now.

"Get away from him Zheta, right now. I will destroy this pesty insect for good! There is no place for vermins in this place here...say your prayer Neutrino!" Krang snarled and charged up his laser until Zheta jumped in front of him shielding Zak with her arms.

"No wait! Please father, let me explain." she started, taking down her arms with a frown. She had to take this on the right angle right from the beginning or else everything was lost.

"Zak is my...he is my friend and visits me from time to time. I invited him over here. He means no harm to us father. He simply gives me companionship."

Krang's face showed that he really fought with himself to not simply threw Zheta aside to finish his attempted assault on this blasted Neutrino. Shredder interfered with his thoughts and put a hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

"Calm down Krang. We don't need to make a mess around here do we?" he said looking up into Zak's eyes. Shredder saw the frightened gesture of Zak and believed what Zheta said that he meant no harm.

The alien sighed annoyed but lowered his arm.

"Get out, right now. Before i change my mind..." Krang snarled making a striking pose at Zak who understand without asking. He apologized to Zheta and was escourted outside by the foot-soldiers. Zheta breathed in deeply before she confronted her creators again.

"Thank you for showing mercy father." she said bowing her head slightly.

"Follow me into the main hall." his answer was short but hitted deep. Zheta knew she was in for some trouble now.

"Yes father."

Karaii was shaking her head in frustration. She looked up to Shredder who just shrugged with his shoulders.

"Poor Zheta...she really seemed to like this Neutrino boy."

"Well i am more surprised that she actually was able to build something like a relationship seeing her mental state!" Shredder stated crossing his arms in thoughts. Karaii nodded and began to go back to her quarters.

"I just hope father will understand her intentions." she said, throwing back her long hair in an elegant motion.

"I better go after them, just in case." and so he followed Krang and Zheta in hope to mediate between them.

...

The main hall:

The sound of a cheek getting slapped was heard, the large walls in the room echoed the sound of it. Krang sat down on his throne and crossed his arms. Zheta was standing in front of him rubbing her cheek meekly staring on the ground.

Shredder entered a few minutes later and saw the situation. He cringed at the sight in front of him.

"Hey, go easy on her Krang."

"Silence...this is a thing between Zheta and me. You stay out of it." he said coldly. Shredder huffed and crossed his arms in protest.

"In case you forgot the fact...Zheta is also my creation and i have the same right to speak to her like you." he said in anger and was walking up to Krang's side. Said brain was growling at Shredder's talking back but settled his look back to Zheta again who now found back her voice.

"I understand that it was wrong from me to allow Zak to come here...and i apologize for that in all kind of forms. But..." she said, hesitating at first. "...he really was a great companion for me...and he helped to stabilize my soul and mind." Zheta muttered barely audible.

Krang was standing up and began to walk circles around his creation thinking over how he should react now.

"I don't want to see this Neutrino brat ever again, here or on any other place in Dimension X, it doesn't matter where, if he appears again and i come across him..." a cutting motion was made and Zheta fully understand what her father meant.

"He won't come again...i promise..." Zheta said deeply saddened. Krang nodded with a stern look.

"Good, now that this is clear...go to your room and stay there. For the next days you won't be allowed to go near your laboratory or any other place in the Technodrome. You will be grounded in your room with foot-soldiers paroling around your quarters and if this blasted Neutrino should dare to come back...well..let's say he will find a gruesome end...You are dismissed for now. Go now."

Zheta was close to tears by now. She nodded meekly and walked away quickly, a single tear escaped her eyes which she brushed away in vain. Shredder looked after her and frowned.

Krang's anger ebbed down slowly and he turned around to face his partner who glared at him.

"What? What are you staring at me like this?" he asked irritated and was growling a little bit.

"You know why i stare at you. I don't need words for what i just witnessed.

"I am not going to discuss this topic with you, fact is that Zheta willingly has ignored one of my orders and even allowed one of these annoying Neutrino brats to infiltrate our base! What if this Zak guy was secretly a spy cleverly tarned as teenager who was sent out to find out our weak spots?"

Shredder simply was shaking his head about Krang's obviously paranoid thoughts.

"For god's sake, he was genuinly frightened. Someone like him never could be a spy. He simply was Zheta's friend who unfortunately happened to be a Neutrino...Besides he seemed to be way less obnoxious as other Neutrinos, don't you think?"

"Neutrino is Neutrino and nothing can change that. I will not allow these lowly creatures to infiltrate our Technodrome or anyone of our crew. Especially i won't allow them to mess up our creations brains with their stupid nonsense..." Krang was now facing Shredder and both glared at each other.

Just at the moment Napoleon entered the room with a goofy grin on his face.

"Uhh dad, what is the wifi password for the board computer? I wanna check my Spacebook messages!" he looked at Shredder and Krang tilting his head innocently.

"Something wrong?" Napoleon asked and made the mistake to smile a little bit too wide.

"GET OUT!" both yelled at the young man making him shiver in fear.

"Sorry..." he mumbled and left the room in a hurry.

Krang pointed with his finger to Shredder and motioned him to go with him. Both villains walked out the room closing the heavy door behind them.

...  
Zheta was fuming with anger now, the sadness was gone and was replaced by sheer fury. Karaii was crossing her way and both stared at each other. A growl later and Zheta punched her sister right into the face sending her to the ground.

"Thank you for ruining everything Karaii..." she sneered, gritting her teeth angrily. She stomped into her room and smashed the door close leaving behind a perplexed Karaii. The older girl rubbed her face in confusion.

"What was that about?" she muttered to herself standing up with ease.

...  
Napoleon was still on his never-ending search for the wifi password. Still shaken from the sudden outburst of Krang and Shredder he tried to figure out what was wrong and what he had to do with it. He was not that much of a thinker, better simple and easy as complicated and hard was his motto.

While searching for someone who could help him with his password problem Napoleon nearly tripped over something on the ground. It was none other then Lizza, the families trusty pet lizard. Krang met and tamed her way back in his childhood and from then on was in the ownership of their family.  
She devoured a small alien creature with a pleased look on her scaly face.

"Hey there Liz`!" Napoleon cooed and patted the lizard's head affectionated. She returned the affection and licked his hand with her long tongue.

He crouched down to cuddle Lizza as Karaii crossed his way.

"Ahh what excellent timing sis! Do you know the wifi-password by any chance? I asked our dads but they just screamed at me...you think they found out that i was the reason for the trojan horse that infiltrated our computers after i visited this certain site on the internet?"

Karaii rolled with her eyes.

"Come on, everyone knows that if you go to these kind of sites that viruses are luring around the corner literally. Besides dad let run through a tracking program which also monitored the times the sites were clicked on and who was the one who clicked on them."

Napoleon swallowed nervously and stand up to his full height.

"Knew it..." he sighed letting his head hang down low.

"*sigh*...the password is 666UtromEntrance" she whispered in Napoleons ear and continued to walk along the hallway.

"Thank's sis!" he yelled after her and quickly ran to his room inserting the password.

"Your welcome knuckle-head..." Karaii muttered, a small smile appeared on her face.

...

Zak was sitting in his cave and thought about what happened a few hours ago. Many things were running through the young Neutrino's mind and he simply laid down closing his eyes.

"Man, i messed up big this time...poor Zheta. I hope they go easy on her..." he muttered and turned around to get some sleep. It was the best he could do for now.

...

to be continued.


	4. Ukuro-The forgotten son

A little Flashback Chapter, enjoy ~ I give you a glimpse on how Karaii and the others were made :) As always comments are welcome and all the other junk *wink wink*

Now without any further disturbance, have fun and a good time ~ Oh and sorry for the shortness of this, i was kind of tired as i wrote this and kind of out of ideas. You can tell it's a filler chap xD. Anyway read it on your own risk.

Ceres ~

The Revenge

Part 4

"Ukuro-The forgotten son"

...

Zheta was in her room pressing her face into a pillow. Muffled noises came out of her mouth. She was grounded and even worse she probably would never see her friend Zak again. In this very moment Zheta wished to be never born and cursed the day Krang and Shredder had created her.

It was a stormy night a few years ago...

Flashback:

Krang and Shredder were busy in finishing their latest project. The biggest so far and the most expensive too! All for the goal to destroy their arch-enemies the Turtles.

Shredder finished the last touches and dusted off his hands with satisfactory.

"Just look at this baby, it was worth the costs."

"Let's hope so, i am not keen about failing again." Krang answered, plugging in the machine. He turned around on his heels and walked up to a table with a few beakers on it. Every beaker had Shredder's and Krang's DNA in it, mixed up already just waiting for the initiating relay which would be the catalyst for the final merging.

They worked on this experiment for months, day and night while trapped in Dimension X. Bebop and Rocksteady were on holidays by now so both villains had their much needed peace while creating this device.

"Pick up the two others Shredder. I want to start the experiment already!"

"Alright, hold on. Here it comes..." he said, taking the beakers walking up to the machine pouring in the mass of genetics. After pushing some buttons Krang pulled a lever at his left side and watched as the machine began the work.

Shredder joined him in watching and both looked in awe as slowly but steadily a body appeared in front of them. The big glass tube was filled with mutagen. First a small black point showed up, then it developed arms, legs, a neck, a head, feet and hands, last but not least black raven hair.

"It works Krang! Look at this!" Shredder yelled in amazement, he surpressed an urge to jump on Krang's not existing neck. Pressing his hands against the glass his eyes turned big as the body stopped growing and gave way to the look of a well builded woman in her late teens. She had pink skin and black hair.

"A girl?" both said in unision but quickly shoved this aside. As long this girl would help them destroying the Turtles, every piece of vileness would be enough. The process was finished and the mutagen was drained out of the tube.

"How do we call her Krang?" Shredder asked raising a brow. Krang only shrugged and was not really interested in this ninja thought and thought until he found the perfect name for her. It was a japanese one and had a nice ring on it.

"Let's call her Karaii!"

"Whatever, call her Karaii if you want." Krang muttered while Shredder was striking a winning pose.

"But the next one is mine to name" the alien said with a grin, putting yet another DNA solution in the machine. The same procedure happened then and soon another being was born, this time it was a boy, much smaller as the first creation. It had black shoulder lenght hair and it's skin tone was the same as Shredders.

"Seems as my DNA is pretty strong huh?" Shredder added with a hint of pride. Krang was mumbling uniintelligent things in a nonexistent beard.

"Luck, nothing more." Krang retorted huffing a little. "You know what? Name this creature too if you like, i will wait until my turn comes and my DNA overlays yours..."

"Alright, i start to like this! Mhhh let's see. He looks tough but yet small, i think i will call him Napoleon!"

"You name him like this frog from the florida swamps? Good grief Shredder your taste in names is truly weird."

"Shut up you...brain you!" Shredder spat, playfully slapping Krang's shoulder.

"This is getting old my dear friend. Think of a better insult next time *gurgles in glee*"

"Let's try again, maybe this time is your time to shine!" Shredder said smiling like an idiot. Krang ignored him and filled in the next input of DNA. This time however something seemed to be wrong with the machine. There was an overload in energy and sparks flew across the room.

Both villains thought this would be the end for their experiment but it worked furthermore, creating another life...no wait...there were two specimens in the tube by now. There was a single cell which after got sparked up turned into a double cell developing differently from each other. The left being grew into a medium sized alien brain, similar to Krang only different in color and that a small tuft of black hair was coming out of its head. On the right the specimen was turning out way different. It was deformed and had a dirty brownish color and as it appeared only one eye right in the middle of it's head.

Krang and Shredder were taken aback as they watched how their next experiments turned out.

"Oh dear, the right one..look at it. Something is not right. He only has one eye! And his body is totally deformed!" Krang said with a hint of disgust in his voice. The other being was perfect however in the aliens eyes.

"Mhhh oh well, it seems one experiment will fail afterall. No matter, we still have one try left." he suggested quickly thinking of a name for the normal looking one. Until Shredder remarked that both seemed to be conjoined on their heads somehow which made Krang frown in frustration.

"Seriously?" looking closer he also saw it. "Mhhh the one healthy looking seems to be a girl, so i will call her Zheta!"

"And what about the blob besides her?" Shredder asked pointing at the ugly twin. Not that the other one would be anything more beautiful to him, both were butt ugly.

"Let's throw him into the trash after we have finished this here." Krang argued, switching a lever so that the mutagen was also drown from the other tube.

"Mhh we have not much left of our DNA as it seems, you think it will be enough?"

"Of course Shredder, trust me, this is going to work. And this time without any disturbances."

As the last drops of DNA solution were poured in a last time the machine did its dirty work and created yet another brain-like creature. Krang was pleased this time also the last creation certainly looked even younger as the other ones. It also had Krang's skin color and a tuft of black hair with a pink streak in it.

"And you shall named...Cheriin! Yes, the perfect name."

After all the mutagen was drained from the four tubes they opened and a few seconds after coming in contact with the air around them they started to open their eyes slowly.

Karaii was first in walking out of her tube stretching herself. Followed by the second creation called Napoleon. The boy was joining his sister in stretching, but instead of a bored face he carried a joyful expression.

Cheriin was the next to wake up. She slithered out of the tube with a happy smile. Her upper tentacles waved happily around.

Zheta and her conjoined twin also began to move albeit way slower as their siblings. Zheta opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Watching her right side a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey wake up brother, we have slept long enough by now!" she said nudging him with one of the tentacles of her body.

Opening his one eye the twin looked a little confused to his sister but soon regained his words.

"I feel different and it's so hard to breath here..." he wheezed, nearly getting no air at all.

Shredder and Krang were surprised to see that the obviously miscarriage was able to talk and move.

"Did you hear that? It talked!" Shredder whispered in Krang's ear. The brain nodded and swallowed a huge blob of saliva coming up his throat.

"Now we have to name it, don't you think?" the ninja said whispering again. Krang was on a point where he not really cared anymore so he agreed to Shredder's thoughts.

"You can name him, i have no desire in doing it." still staring at the malformed Utrom in front of him he slowly started to regain his composure and began to adress all five creations.

"Very well, now it's time to welcome you in the Technodrome, your new home from now on! We, that is Shredder and i, we are your creators and we builded you in a way that you could help us getting rid of certain individuals..."

The five creations listened to their makers but were kind of uninterested in it.

"Cool story bro!" Napoleon said smiling brightly. Cheriin hopped on his shoulders cuddling up to him.

"So this is our purpose now?" Karaii added crossing her arms.

Shredder and Krang nodded albeit a little bit surprised about the lax attitude of their creations.

Zheta in the meanwhile was worried about her twin as he was having trouble breathing at all. Both villains saw that and decided to do a quick scan of them. They took a blood sample and analyzed it. Krang assumed that due to a very rare condition, Zheta's siamesic twin is unable to breath normal air, instead needs something else.

Short handled Shredder disconnected them swiftly via some precise cuts and with Krangs help. After that they took her twin-brother in a jar that was filled with mutagen and what happened? The little guy was able to breath normally.

Zheta was pressing her face against the cool glass, staring at her brother with a certain sadness. Ukuro how Shredder called him was able to repeat this act of affection and closed his eyes communicating via telepathy.

"Well what are we doing with Ukuro now Krang?" Shredder asked. Zheta turned around and glared at them.

"Don't dare to hurt him in any way!" Zheta said with anger protectively shielding her twin with her body. Krang raised a brow but was not in the mood for arguing so he allowed it and put Ukuro in a chamber guarded with Rock-Soldiers. Over his head was a lamp which illuminated the room lightly. He soon was abandoned in this chamber with rare visits from his siblings. After some time Shredder and Krang even forgot about Ukuro and treated the whole thing as mystery. He was the lost creation, the being that should not be...

...

Zheta often visited him to simply talk or having some company...and over the years their relationship grew more and more. Their bond also grew amazingly, physical as well mentally.

Flashback ends:

The half human/half Utrom hybride was now laying on her back on her bed with closed eyes. Her fury was down a little bit and her head began to think rational again. Standing up stretching herself she looked out of her window and saw that the evening already was here.

Looking into a far away distance, Zheta closed her eyes to mentally wire to Ukuro which worked since their very first time doing that.

"Now what? I can't go back in my lab finishing the present for Ukuro..." kicking the trash can in her room into a corner Zheta stomped back to her bed falling in it like a rock in a bed of flowers.

"Sometimes i really despise this place. I wish i could wander away with Ukuro or Cheriin someday...far away from the Technodrome or anything else.

Her head was resting on her arms by now watching out for any signs of fun. Her look felt on Zak's cave and a sigh escaped her lips...

...

to be continued


	5. Solitude

First of all, i am so sorry for not updating so long, it has been over 2 months since last chapter and this makes me really sad.  
For this reason i will make this part x-tra long for you so i can make up for the long hiatus.

It will be a heavier chapter and will mostly deal with the events that happened after Zak was thrown out of the Technodrome dealing with Zhetas feelings and how her fragile psyche suffers from yet another recoil.

I am not sure if this will be too sad or not, i kind of suck at writing emotionally so you have to deal with it eventually.

Chapter 5

"Solitude"

Krang and Shredder were still arguing about the situation that happened earlier. They had different views about the Neutrino boy who slipped into the Technodrome. Seeing as he seemed to be a friend of Zheta, Shredder thought it would be not so bad if she could see him, Krang on the other hand despised the single thought of letting one of his arch enemies letting in his beloved Technodrome for even a second. The fact that Zheta willingly had ignored his orders made the whole thing even more delicate to him.

Shredder gave up and decided to retreat into his quarters, maybe a little solitude would help him to get a clear head. Without saying a word he turned around and left Krang alone in a side corridor of the Technodrome where he ranted to himself on and on. Until he recognized that Shredder had left his side, Krang continued to ramble about this Neutrino boy. Seeing as no one listened to him anymore the alien stopped his walking and glared at a stone soldier who was standing around, minding his own rocky business.

"Rock Soldier! Why are you standing around here without doing something?" Krang yelled at the creature who flinched and quickly saluted to his glorious leader.

"Uhh i was standing on sentry duty sir! Checking if anyone is in here you know...or something else..." his voice quickly toned down as he saw the frowning face of Krang.

"Well be more active then! Walk around and not simply stand around like a statue! It makes you look lazy you know?" with a grunt Krang continued his walking and went to the kitchen to get himself a snack. Lately he used stress-induced eating to feel better after a hard day. Not that it was healthy in the beginning but it also showed on his body, mysteriously his android body also gained fat depots just like Krang did.

"Do i look fat?" he asked this question to himself as he looked on his reflection in a mirror of the living room. Krang knew the answer but refused to believe it.

Zheta's room:

The young alien was in her brain-form at the moment and was sitting on her desktop chair bended over a computer system she designed and programmed all by herself. The meeting with Zak was still in her mind and a sigh escaped her lips. Her father's reaction was expected by Zheta but she hoped it would never come this far. Now that Krang knew about Zak he sure would do anything to avoid any further contact with him meaning that his casual visits would end with a plop.

Whenever Zheta started to recognize her feelings start to get weird again, making her think of bad things she threw herself into hours of endless programming. Her eyes had a sleepy look and her mind was a blank sheet of nothingness. Trying to ignore the uprising feeling of hurting herself again like so many times before, Zheta started to hammer even harder into the computer keys nearly breaking them. Her eyes started to tear up and a few salty tears were falling on the keyboard. More and more Zheta felt as her heart was crushed underneath tons of rocks, draining out every positive thought she ever had in her life(which were not many).

As she nearly was about to break down in a fit, she suddenly felt something warm rising up in her body. She closed her eyes slowly and waited for yet another sign of warmth which soon followed. It had to be Ukuro! Only he was able to feel pain the same time Zheta suffers from it. They had a telepathic bond which was now responding again.

[[Her mind began to slip away from her body and was travelling down an astral lane right into Ukuro who was already waiting for her. Ukuro embraced his twin sister with a smile and in an instant Zheta felt better. Their embrace felt like an eternity, a soft blanket wrapping up any bad thoughts from her mind.

The twins were loosing their embrace and looked into each others eyes. Words were not needed at the moment, Zheta was simply happy to have emotional support right now instead of letting herself drown into her sorrowful world. They hovered down on the ground, Zheta's head leaned on her brothers, a smile appeared on her face. ]]

Meanwhile in Ukuro's chambers:

Krang was walking up to his failed creation and stared at him with a blank look on his face. He switched on the lights of the room which gave the surroundings a dark red tone. Seeing him floating in this glob of mutagen, disfigured and crippled like he was born, Krang wished that he had the balls to kill him all these years ago. He played with this thought more than once but quickly threw it away seeing as this being was indeed one of his and Shredder's creations, he or better said "it" had his DNA, his very own blood was inside this small blob of brains. Ukuro was born with a condition called Cyclopia leaving him only with one eye in the middle of his forehead and various damaged internal organs making him unable to breath in normal surroundings.

Krang could have build him a special exo-suit but was against it from the beginning. After all he loved to see people and animals suffer, did he not mentioned this once? Even his own flesh and blood was no expection if it dared to turn out like that! He was angry about this failure, seeing something with his superior genes turned into a freaky monster like that...it had to be because of Shredder's DNA he thought. Why did it work before and not with Ukuro was above Krang's head. No matter the reason, Ukuro would stay forever like this, a constant reminder on how fragile the factor DNA can be...

"What am i going to do with you...tell me. Do you enjoy your current state?" Krang whispered, putting a tentacle on the glasses surface feeling the cold touch of it. "Enjoying would be the wrong word i guess...well it's your own fault, why did you had to come to this world disfigured like that? To think a son of mine...a creation of my genius...turning out like you...my dark heart breaks at the solemnly thought."

Frowning Krang turned on his heels and walked out of the room, switching off the lights leaving Ukuro behind in the darkness that was his home...

Down in Shredder's quarters:

The ninja master was deep in trance as he meditated over the current situation on board. In the astral planes he came across thoughts which were not exactly new to him but still a kind of unfamiliarity was with them, an unpleasant feeling.  
Shredder opened his eyes slowly as he returned to his body and breathed out slowly. He sat on the ground for a few more minutes then stands up and stretches himself.

"I should meditate more often i think...this was refreshing!" a hearty yawn later Shredder decided to give it another try and to consider a truce with his brainy partner about their earlier situation. First of all however he had to eat something, his stomach was growling loudly, demanding food immediately.

"Better hurry off to find something eatable...hopefully Bebop and Rocksteady thought on filling up the groceries as i had told them..." he murmured as he made his way up in the kitchen. On his way he met Karai who gave him a smile and a short bow before her way led Karai to a chamber she used to go whenever something bothered her. Looking left and right Karai entered the chamber and closed the door carefully. It was the plainest room you can imagine, white walls, no windows or other sources of light. A small candle was lit and Karai sat down on the ground in cross-legged fashion closing her eyes with a sigh. A few moments later her body began to glow and another Karai appeared, better said a shadow version of her. The shadow opened its eyes and was looking around the room.

The spirit hovered over the ground and was slipping through the thick walls of the Technodrome outside where it stopped for a moment. Shadow Karai lingered a few moments in the air then like something hit it's astral body turned around as it felt a presence it had to investigate. This person was the one it was told to spy on.

A non audible sound which should have been the equivalent of a laugh escaped the Shadow's lips and like a dust cloud it was on it's way to the heat signature it had detected.

Back in the Technodrome:

Zheta was returning back to her body and opened her eyes with a smile. She was happy again and all the bad thoughts were washed away. She transformed herself into her human disguise and walked over to her bed, falling in it like after a long day of labour work. The soft material of the sheets embraced her body and made Zheta feel comfortable. She began to doze off soon afterwards. Astral Travelling was hard business and very fatiguing if going on for a longer period of time. Every time Zheta was up in this world and came back, her whole body was tired and needed rest.

She did not care about that in this moment. Simply closing her eyes, surrounded by the soft cover of her sheets, Zheta was able to let go for a while. Zak was still in her mind though and this would not change so fast...

Ukuro was also back from his little astral trip. He felt that someone had visited him while he was gone. Counting two and two together he figured out that it only could have been Krang as he was the only one besides Zheta who looked after him now and then even it just served as purpose on blaming Ukuro for his condition. He was not happy about his situation either and would it haven't been for Zheta, he would beg Krang to finally kill him for good. Constant pain and the thought of not being wanted and looked down upon as freak or mishap made Ukuro cringe with sadness and yet an ioda of anger mixed up in it too.

For now the only reason to stay alive and to be brave was for Zheta...his little twin-sister who suffered so much and this nearly all the time. He wished to help her someday, his biggest wish would be to being able to protect his sister for once...barely Ukuro knows that this wish may come true way sooner as he wished for it...

Krang in the meanwhile was sitting in his throne dozing a little bit. He was lazy today and had not even the power of doing one of his usual experiments. Yawning loudly the alien didn't recognized that Cheriin had sneaked up on him. Like a cat she jumped on Krang's android body and cuddled up to him. Startled by the sudden plop sound Krang opened his eyes a little and saw his youngest creation cheekily smiling at him.  
"Sorry for waking u up daddy!" she said making herself comfortable in her father's lap. Absent minded he stroke over Cheriins head patting her hair in the process.

Krang would never admit it but he loves to spend some time alone with his children, especially Cheri. He tends to pamper her a little bit too much though...She sat up and looked her father in the eyes. She had a special talent in feeling other peoples emotions, this was an unique talent that besides Cheriin nobody was able to do.

"What'sa matter daddy? You look sad!" Cheriin nudged her head into Krang who gave her a weak smile in return. He lifted her up under her arms and did something he rarely does, he started to embrace his youngest child. After this short moment of weakness Krang sat down Cheriin on the ground.

"Nothing, i am fine. Daddy is simply tired, that's all."

"Then you need to go to sleep right now! Come on, i'll tuck you in!" she took Krang's hand and was dragging him in direction of his chambers. The alien overlord was baffled first and hesitated for a moment until he saw Cheriins serious face and stiffled a laugh. He would play with her for once.

"Alright then, if you insist...i guess i can't say no to such a persuasive girl...lead the way!"

Cheriin was smiling brightly at this and did gladly took the opportunity to share some quality time with her beloved father.  
Shredder who had snatched himself a quick snack in the kitchen watched this spectacle and could not help but laugh. He was hiding in a dark corner of the throne room, undetected by Krang(hey he was not for nothing a ninja master, was he?)

"Mhhh maybe this could get interesting...let's follow them." he mumbled to himself and followed the two silently.

...

To be continued.


End file.
